Say my name
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Especial de Aniversário. Midorima sai de sua rotina e percebe que, embora agradar àqueles que amamos não seja uma tarefa fácil, Takao sempre encontraria uma maneira de ser a exceção em sua vida.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;

- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: pixiv.

- Dedico a fanfic à yumi/Gabrielle. Aceite meu presente de aniversário atrasado e prometo que ano que vem acerto na data ahahahaha x3  
Espero que ele te anime /o/

* * *

**Say my name**

Ele amava rotinas.

Ele adorava ter uma agenda contendo todos os seus passos, separados por eventos, dias e horários, fazendo o impossível para manter-se preso em suas especificações e ficando parcialmente aborrecido quando alguma coisa saia de seu controle ou o surpreendia.

Midorima acordava pontualmente às seis horas da manhã, tateando a cama e procurando seus óculos. Ele seguia para o banheiro, permanecendo geralmente por meia hora e saindo já vestido com o uniforme. Sua mãe nem sempre estava em casa, então o nº 6 entrava na cozinha de seu apartamento com a possibilidade de precisar preparar seu café da manhã.

A mãe costumava deixar o arroz já pronto na panela elétrica, e tudo o que restava era fritar a omelete, ligar a cafeteira e seguir até a sala de estar. O café da manhã era degustado na mesinha de centro enquanto Midorima assistia ao seu horóscopo diário. Dependendo do que ouviria seu dia precisaria de ajustes, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao item da sorte.

Satisfeito com sua primeira refeição, ele retornaria ao quarto apenas para terminar de se vestir e pegar a mochila. Takao o encontraria fielmente às 7h30 e os dois seguiriam juntos até o colégio, onde ficariam até o anoitecer, incluindo o horário de treinos.

Aquela era a parte relevante de seu dia e a rotina deveria manter-se fixa até seu retorno para casa. Qualquer evento que entrasse no meio de sua agenda era recebido com hostilidade e pouco caso.

Portanto, o que havia mudado? Por que ele, o Lançador do colégio Shuutoku, havia se desviado de seu caminho habitual para visitar uma famosa confeitaria? _O que eu estou fazendo?_ O menu diante de seus olhos possuía bolos caros para um aluno do ensino médio, embora ele fosse frequentador do local, principalmente quando sua mãe resolvia degustar alguma coisa doce.

_E se alguém me reconhecer? E se, quando eu voltar com minha mãe, alguém comentar que me viu aqui?_ A possibilidade o assolava e Midorima deu um nervoso gole em sua xícara de café. Estava excelente.

Ele entrou em seu quarto, pousando a mochila sobre a escrivaninha e sentando-se com barulho na cadeira. O nº 6 havia seguido direto para casa depois da visita à confeitaria e sentiu-se afortunado por não ter encontrado seus pais em casa. _Minha mãe chegará tarde e trará o jantar e hoje meu pai faz plantão. _

Eram raros os momentos em que a família estava completa em casa, e uma parte dele não se importava. Os pais trabalhavam fora e o Lançador cresceu independente e sem precisar de muitas atenções. Aquilo provavelmente afetou sua personalidade e ele não se cansava de ouvir que era uma pessoa distante e de poucos sentimentos.

A verdade é que Midorima não entendia a necessidade que algumas pessoas sentiam em colocar suas vidas nas mãos de outras, como se houvesse uma lei universal que as forçassem a mantê-las juntas. Ele se considerava autossuficiente, fosse nos estudos ou em sua posição como jogador, logo, o que importava? O tempo que passou em Teikou o ensinou a utilizar suas capacidades no limite, porém, ao entrar no colégio Shuutoku foi preciso alguns ajustes.

Ele passou a trabalhar em equipe e não mais do que de repente fazia parte do time. Lembrar-se de seus colegas fazia com que suas convicções não fossem tão absolutas, especialmente a presença de Takao. A imagem daquela pessoa sempre brotava em sua mente quando Midorima pensava sobre caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

O Ala era definitivamente a grande exceção em sua vida. Por isso, há duas semanas, quando Takao foi questionado sobre o que gostaria de ganhar de aniversário, em nenhum momento o nº 6 esperou ouvir as exatas palavras que deixaram os lábios sempre sorridentes:

"Você." Takao disse enquanto colocava as mãos atrás de suas costas. Eles haviam parado de andar e estavam em frente à estação de trem. "Eu quero você por um dia inteiro, Shin-chan."

Midorima ajeitou os óculos por puro hábito, fitando sua companhia e a encarando com certa dúvida. Ele achou que não havia escutado direito e que estava sendo vítima de alguma gracinha, como geralmente acontecia. No entanto, os dias que seguiram aquela conversa provaram que Midorima fora ingênuo, pois diariamente Takao aparecia com um plano novo ou um lugar onde gostaria de ir.

A realidade o acertou aos poucos e, ao perceber no que havia se metido, o Lançador não pôde deixar se admirar o Ala por sempre se esforçar em agradá-lo, não poupando esforços para fazê-lo feliz. Aquele foi o maior incentivo que Midorima poderia receber, ainda mais quando encarou a lista de _presentes_ que lhe havia sido entregue.

A folha de papel estava aberta diante dos sérios olhos esmeraldas e tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres adorava rotinas...

**x**

Midorima acordou cedo no dia 21 de novembro, deixando sua casa após ouvir o horóscopo diário da Oha-Asa. A cor para aquele dia era laranja e seu item da sorte estava em seu pálido pescoço: uma corrente prateada. Ele tinha uma coleção de acessórios que serviam unicamente como possíveis itens da sorte, apesar de que o único apetrecho sempre visível eram seus óculos.

A manhã estava fria e Midorima caminhou com o rosto afundado no cachecol azul escuro e tentando não deixar que aquela situação tornasse seu humor ainda pior. Ele não estava acostumado a fazer aquele caminho, pois usualmente as coisas aconteciam ao contrário: era Takao quem o encontrava para irem juntos ao colégio, mas o primeiro item da lista de aniversário era justamente que Midorima o buscasse.

A lista completa continha quatro itens e na teoria parecia fácil de ser realizada se seu orgulho permanecesse silencioso. _Não acredito que ele anda tudo isso todas as manhãs. _Seu corpo tornou-se quente devido à caminhada e ele desenterrou o rosto de dentro do cachecol ao parar em frente ao sobrado. O Ala o esperava do lado de fora e sentado no último degrau da pequenina escadaria que unia a rua à escadaria.

"Bom dia, Shin-chan!" Takao ergueu o braço direito e aproximou-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios. O cachecol creme em seu pescoço estava bem arrumado e o deixava com uma aparência agasalhada.

"Bom dia." A resposta foi sussurrada. Uma de suas mãos foi esticada e ofereceu uma pequena sacola branca. "Feliz Aniversário."

"Ah..." Os olhos azuis encararam a sacola, mas pareceram um pouco desapontados. "E-Eu achei que o presente... digo, você me pediu a lista e eu pensei que..."

"A lista é outra coisa." Midorima ajeitou os óculos. "Mas você disse que queria um novo celular, não? Eu quebrei o seu durante o treino na semana passada."

"Eu entendo." O Ala sorriu e suas bochechas tornaram-se coradas. "Obrigado, Shin-chan, e e-eles são iguais?"

"_Eles_?"

"O celular! Ele é do mesmo modelo que o seu? Espero que seja assim teremos celulares que combinam hehehehe."

"Não seja ridículo." Os óculos foram ajeitados novamente por puro nervosismo. _Sim, são do mesmo modelo. Não que eu tivesse comprado com esse intuito..._

Takao postou-se ao lado e os dois seguiram juntos até a estação de trem.

Durante o caminho o assunto foi o jogo que teriam contra o colégio Seirin e, mesmo que não fosse uma partida oficial, todos os jogadores estavam ansiosos por aquilo. Há duas semanas eles vinham treinando arduamente e os passes estavam em perfeita sincronia. _Quando eu pensava em uma jogada ele já estava ao meu lado, pronto para me passar a bola, como se lesse minha mente. _

Aquilo era inédito para Midorima; ele nunca havia tido aquele nível de apoio e cumplicidade antes, principalmente em Teikou onde cada um jogava com o melhor de suas habilidades. Em Shuutoku, contudo, os cinco jogadores eram uma unidade. _E eu e Takao somos um só..._

O pensamento o fez engolir seco. Vez ou outra aquele tipo de ideia cruzava sua mente e o fazia sentir-se confuso por ter tais devaneios. _O próximo ano será o nosso último e então?_

Seu pai já havia começado com as conversas sobre carreiras e universidades, ainda que o Lançador soubesse que seguiria a área médica. _Meu pai é neurocirurgião e desde criança eu sabia que faria Medicina._

Aquele assunto não era novo e não o aborrecia, por saber que seu pai estava apenas preocupado com seu futuro. Entretanto, uma parte dele tinha conhecimento que chegaria o dia em que o pai mudaria o foco de carreira para relacionamentos e possivelmente casamento. E, sempre que pensava sobre isso, Midorima sentia o peito apertado e sua garganta tornava-se seca. A vida atual era satisfatória, todavia, até quando lhe seria permitido viver tão livremente?

O restante do time apareceu no intervalo entre as aulas e trazendo uma larga sacola. Os rapazes haviam comprado um conjunto esportivo de inverno para Takao e permaneceram um longo tempo infernizando-o e lembrando-o de que ele ficava mais velho naquele dia. A comoção chamou a atenção dos demais alunos e não demorou a que basicamente a classe inteira o felicitasse.

As garotas soltavam risadas contidas e ofereciam chocolates como presentes; os garotos o bolinavam com perguntas indiscretas e questionando se Takao passaria aquele dia _acompanhado_. Miyaji foi mais longe, sugerindo que após as aulas eles fossem ao karaokê.

"Eu consigo belas garotas em poucos minutos e você provavelmente arrumará uma namorada esta tarde, Takao!"

"Hehehe eu estou bem, de verdade." Ele tentou ao máximo desconversar e Midorima assistiu a tudo de seu assento, o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda e admirando a paciência com que seu amante lidava com pessoas intrometidas. Ele mesmo teria terminado o assunto com um simples olhar.

O restante da manhã passou sem visitas inoportunas ou comentários tolos.

O segundo item da lista seria realizado após as aulas, no ginásio atrás do prédio principal. Os treinos da semana estavam suspensos, mas eles fizeram aquele conhecido caminho.

A calça e o suéter de inverno deram lugar à fresca bermuda e a camiseta regata laranja. Takao deixou o vestiário abraçando os próprios braços e tremendo a cada passo. O nº 6 ajeitou os óculos, vendo a cena e deixando escapar um suspiro.

"Se você está com tanto frio então esqueça esse jogo idiota e passemos para o próximo item da lista."

"Jamais!" O Ala tinha uma tiara pendurada em seu pescoço, que foi colocada gentilmente sobre a cabeça para manter a franja longe de seus belos olhos azuis.

O segundo item da lista era um jogo entre eles que, embora sempre treinassem juntos e fossem considerados uma dupla imbatível pelo restante do time, nunca haviam jogado um contra o outro. Midorima retirou as ataduras de seus dedos, indo para o centro da quadra e segurando firmemente a bola em mãos.

"Aquele que fizer cinquenta pontos vence." Takao esfregou as mãos e ofereceu uma piscadela. "E eu não pegarei leve só porque você é _você_, Shin-chan."

"Você se ilude em acreditar que conseguirá me vencer." Os óculos foram ajeitados com teimosia. "Minha vitória estava garantida desde o momento que aceitei esta disputa."

Os dois se entreolharam e Midorima arremessou a bola para cima.

Não seria preciso mencionar que ele conseguiu o domínio da primeira bola, por ser mais alto, mirando-a facilmente do meio da quadra e arremessando-a de maneira certeira. O jogador de nº 10, porém, não se deu por vencido, correndo até a cesta e preparando-se para o contra-ataque.

O Lançador não se recordava de terem jogado daquela forma antes. Claro que ambos estavam acostumados a treinarem juntos, no entanto, os passes eram condicionados à ajuda mútua e não com a ideia de rivalidade.

Os meses de treinamento mostraram resultados e depois de cinco minutos ele sentiu que aquele jogo não seria tão simples como esperava. _Takao conhece as minhas jogadas muito bem. _Midorima não acreditou quando precisou passar a mão na testa para enxugar o suor. O Ala, por sua vez, exibia um largo sorriso e, mesmo quando seu oponente marcava, ele continuava a rir, visivelmente contente.

Foi preciso uma hora para que um deles atingisse os cinquenta pontos e Midorima venceu com uma cesta de três pontos. Takao soltou um baixo assovio, indo buscar a bola e sorrindo. Ele próprio sentiu-se sorrir, surpreso por ter se divertido daquela maneira.

"Um ponto! Você venceu somente por um ponto!" O nº 10 retirou a tiara que segurava seus cabelos e eles vieram à frente, omitindo seus olhos.

"Meu horóscopo de hoje está excelente. Não existia a mínima possibilidade de você vencer." Midorima ajeitou os óculos, sentindo-se orgulhoso por vestir o item da sorte.

"Precisamos fazer isso novamente! Foi divertido, não?"

"É... estranhamente interessante."

Os dois seguiram até o vestiário, indo direto para os chuveiros. Havia cerca de seis pequenos cubículos e não existia parede entre eles, apenas divisórias que omitiam o corpo da pessoa ao lado. Os óculos foram pousados sobre a troca de roupas e os olhos esmeraldas se fecharam assim que o registro do chuveiro foi aberto.

A água que atingiu seu rosto estava quente e agradável, e apenas naquele instante ele se lembrou do frio que fazia fora do ginásio, e que a partida estava tão agradável que a temperatura baixa mal foi notada.

"Hey, Shin-chan." Takao havia apoiado o queixo na divisória e encarava–o enquanto massageava os cabelos.

"O quê?" Midorima apertou os olhos. Ele sabia onde sua companhia estava, contudo, não conseguia enxergá-la nitidamente.

"Tem certeza de que quer continuar?" A voz soou estranhamente séria e o fez afastar-se um pouco da água, dando um passo à frente. "D-Digo, eu sei que a ideia foi minha, mas você já fez tanto por mim neste dia que não consigo deixar de pensar que talvez esteja abusando demais da sorte. Você me buscou em casa e até mesmo aceitou jogar comigo... é realmente um privilégio poder jogar individualmente com um dos jogadores da Geração dos Milagres e—"

"Takao," o Lançador deu mais um passo à frente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele ainda não enxergava seu amante. "Eu não faria nada que estivesse além de minhas limitações. Nós continuaremos com a lista."

"M-Mas, Shi-"

"Sem mais." Midorima cogitou ir buscar seus óculos. "Eu não passei horas planejando este dia para você decidir que não o quer mais."

O comentário foi dito de modo displicente e sem nenhuma pretensão.

Ele havia compartilhado a verdade, porque não havia sido fácil estipular horários para a lista que lhe havia sido entregue. Eles não teriam o dia inteiro, somente a parte da tarde e começo da noite para realizar os quatro _desejos_. Midorima chegou a esquematizar aquele dia, fazendo anotações em uma larga folha de papel até chegar à lista definitiva.

Takao parou de reclamar após o comentário e o nº 6 viu o momento em que uma pálida mão foi erguida, chamando-o a se aproximar. Ele caminhou devagar, enxergando tudo embaçado e sem entender a razão daquela requisição no meio de seu banho. A mão o puxou pelo braço na metade do caminho e seu corpo encontrou-se à divisória de concreto no instante em que os lábios o beijaram.

Midorima surpreendeu-se, entretanto, permaneceu parado. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e a carícia foi retribuída, notando que até aquele instante eles não haviam trocado um único beijo naquele dia.

Os lábios se moviam com gentileza e não havia pressa ou exageros. Ele ergueu levemente a mão, tocando a nuca de seu amante e sentindo seus dedos entrelaçarem os grossos fios. A pele do pescoço se arrepiou e tal reação não passou despercebida para Midorima, que já conhecia todas as facetas daquela pessoa.

"Shin-chan..."

A voz soou baixa e daquela distância foi fácil ver o sorriso que cruzou os lábios de Takao quando ele se afastou e voltou a enfiar a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. O Lançador engoliu seco, fazendo o mesmo e oferecendo as costas.

Se não fosse a divisória de concreto eles provavelmente teriam pulado um dos itens e ido direto para o final. Midorima sentiu-se corar, surpreendendo-se por ter se tornado tão suscetível aos contatos físicos trocados com Takao.

Beijos não eram inéditos, todavia, dependendo da ocasião ele conseguia esquecer-se totalmente do entorno, focando-se unicamente na maneira incrivelmente prazerosa com que a carícia acontecia entre eles. Midorima não gostava de assumir, mas, depois de quase um ano juntos, seu corpo estava condicionado aos charmes do Ala, a ponto de ele já saber como responder às suas investidas.

Os dois se encontraram na saída do vestiário. Takao ergueu os olhos azuis e pareceu um pouco desconcertado e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres simplesmente ajeitou os óculos, fazendo sinal para que fossem embora. O relógio marcava quase 16h e eles não tinham muito tempo para terminar a lista.

O próximo item seria realizado no centro comercial e sua companhia animou-se aos poucos, especialmente com o prospecto de comer alguma coisa gostosa depois da partida que tiveram. _Inicialmente ele falou que gostaria de ir a um restaurante familiar, mas mudou para a confeitaria. Eu espero não encontrar nenhum conhecido._

A confeitaria estava parcialmente cheia e Midorima pediu que Takao reservasse uma mesa, uma vez que seria sua responsabilidade fazer os pedidos. Estar ali não era novo, e na tarde do dia anterior ele havia caminhado até aquela mesma confeitaria e encomendado um pequeno bolo de aniversário.

A moça que o atendeu fez inúmeras perguntas e, ao final, soltou um longo suspiro ao dizer que a pessoa que ganhasse aquele mimo seria muito sortuda, já que sobremesas customizadas eram realmente caras.

Midorima foi ao balcão, torcendo para que a atendente fosse diferente ou certamente não conseguiria sequer dizer que estava ali para receber a encomenda. Não havia ninguém no balcão, porém, antes de tocar a campainha, ele viu que havia alguém abaixado do outro lado. A pessoa deve ter enxergado seus pés, visto que uma voz masculina disse que o atenderia no instante seguinte.

"Boa tarde, senhor."

Alto. _Muito_ alto.

A primeira coisa que o nº 6 fez ao ver o atendente ficar de pé foi erguer o olhar. A segunda foi retirar os óculos, tirar a flanela de dentro de seu bolso, limpar as lentes e recolocar a armação em seu rosto. Nada. A realidade continuava estranha e distorcida diante de seus olhos e ele se recusava a acreditar que aquilo fosse real.

Não poderia ser; a vida não era assim tão injusta.

"Mido-chin?"

A voz soou arrastada e a pessoa atrás do balcão juntou as sobrancelhas roxas, oferecendo um olhar incrédulo. Midorima deu um passo para trás, olhando ao redor e procurando por algum sinal de que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Murasakibara continuava a encará-lo com surpresa, e a realização de que seu antigo colega de time era um atendente daquele lugar o atingiu de maneira lenta e dolorosa.

"Você trabalha aqui, Murasakibara?" Os óculos foram ajeitados imediatamente.

"Sim," a resposta foi baixa, "por enquanto."

"Eu entendo." Midorima aproximou-se do balcão. O único jeito de se livrar daquela situação era arrancando o mal pela raiz e, neste caso, livrando-se de Murasakibara o quanto antes. "Eu gostaria de receber uma encomenda que fiz ontem. O canhoto está aqui."

O Lançador ofereceu um pedaço de papel retirado do bolso, e escutou que deveria esperar um momento. Seu sangue fervia e ele torcia para que o bolo estivesse embrulhado o suficiente para que Murasakibara não soubesse o que realmente significava tal sobremesa.

A espera durou menos de cinco minutos e o amigo retornou com uma pequena caixa vermelha, embrulhada com um laço decorado por corações.

"Acho que houve um engano, Mido-chin." O Pivô do colégio Yousen pousou o embrulho no balcão. "O número que você me deu é deste pacote, mas a decoração é para um bolo dado a _namorados_." A incredulidade na voz era ridícula. Os olhos violetas se ergueram e a pergunta mais óbvia finalmente foi feita. "Você tem uma namorada, Mido-chin?"

Poucas coisas na vida conseguiam deixar Midorima totalmente sem palavras.

Seus olhos se ergueram e os dois ex-companheiros se encararam. Os lábios de Murasakibara formaram um pomposo meio sorriso e naquele instante o nº 6 sentiu-se completamente exposto.

_Isso não está acontecendo..._ Um ano saindo com Takao e aquela era a primeira vez que a relação entre eles chegava ao conhecimento público. Ambos eram extremamente discretos e para todos os efeitos não passavam de meros colegas.

"Ela é bonita, Mido-chin?" A voz soou ainda mais arrastada do que o normal. "Você sempre disse que gostava de mulheres mais velhas; quantos anos ela tem?"

Não houve resposta. Ele ajeitou os óculos e manteve-se imóvel, apenas escutando.

"Aposto que ela tem seios grandes. Eu gosto de seios grandes."

O comentário foi seguido pelo barulho da porta da confeitaria sendo aberta. Havia dois pequenos sinos rentes à madeira e toda vez que alguém entrava era possível ouvir um agradável som. Midorima piscou, juntando as sobrancelhas e olhando ao seu redor. Nada. O Pivô simplesmente desapareceu detrás do balcão, como se tragado pela terra.

"Boa tarde," a voz que veio ao seu lado soou rouca e com uma pitada de sotaque, e foi impossível não oferecer um breve olhar. "Ah..."

"Você..." Ele virou-se melhor. _Eu conheço essa pessoa._

"Midorima Shintarou, correto?" O rapaz era alto, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, apesar de que somente o olho direito estivesse à mostra e decorado por uma pequenina pinta logo abaixo; o esquerdo estava totalmente escondido pela franja.

"O Lançador do colégio Yousen... Himuro Tatsuya, eu presumo."

"Sou eu." Himuro sorriu. "Mas que coincidência encontrar um dos antigos jogadores da Geração dos Milagres justamente nesta confeitaria."

"Concordo plenamente." Midorima voltou a encarar o balcão e apenas ao apertar melhor os olhos foi que percebeu que Murasakibara estava abaixado. _Mas o que está acontecendo..._

O rapaz questionou se ele já havia sido atendido, cuja resposta foi positiva. O seu bolo estava em cima do balcão, mas o nº 6 não conseguiria simplesmente pegá-lo e levá-lo até a mesa sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Uma garota de rabo de cavalo surgiu do fundo da confeitaria, oferecendo um largo sorriso para o moreno. Ela trazia uma caixa grande em suas pequenas mãos.

"Aqui está o seu pedido, Himuro-san." O dono daquele pedido deu um passo à frente, segurando a caixa com ambas as mãos. "Obrigada por escolher a nossa confeitaria!"

"Vocês são excelentes e certamente retornarei para um novo pedido." Ele ofereceu um sorriso.

"Sua namorada ficará feliz." A garota olhou ao redor e inclinou-se um pouco, chamando-o com a mão. "Eu adicionei alguns morangos, porque você disse que ela adora bolos de morangos." O segredo foi sussurrado e, ao final, a garota fez um gesto positivo com o dedo e ofereceu uma piscadela. "Você deve gostar muito da sua namorada, pois encomendou dois bolos grandes este mês. Ela deve ter grande apetite."

"Ela tem..." Himuro corou tão intensamente que Midorima surpreendeu-se. "Aquela pessoa adora doces, principalmente os bolos desta confeitaria e não existe nada que me faça mais feliz do que vê-la sorrir."

A sinceridade que aquelas palavras continham fez o coração do Lançador do colégio Shuutoku tornar-se apertado. _Ele realmente está apaixonado..._ Himuro despediu-se com um menear de cabeça, deixando a confeitaria e um estranho sentimento dentro de Midorima.

"Ele já foi," a garota suspirou, "você pode se levantar agora, Murasakibara-kun."

O Pivô levantou-se devagar e, ao ficar totalmente em pé, os lábios do nº 6 se entreabriram. _Não pode ser... _O rosto de Murasakibara estava completamente rubro e a realização o atingiu como uma bolada direto no rosto.

"Seios grandes, huh?" Ele ajeitou os óculos e deu um passo à frente, segurando sua caixa e oferecendo um meio sorriso triunfante.

Murasakibara arregalou os olhos e todo o restante de seu sangue foi para o rosto. Midorima seguiu até a mesa, sentindo-se incrivelmente melhor por aquela pequena vingança pessoal. _Quem imaginaria que algo assim fosse acontecer?_

Takao reclamou da demora, avisando que já havia pedido os chás, no entanto, calando-se aos poucos ao ver a caixa nas mãos de seu amante.

O Lançador pousou-a sobre a mesa, abrindo-a devagar e mostrando um pequeno bolo de chocolate, decorado com bombons em formatos de bolas de basquete e pequeninos morangos. O nome do Ala estava escrito com glacê e suas bochechas se tornaram rubras quando ouviu que o bolo havia sido feito _para_ ele. _Kuroko e Kagami Taiga, eu e Takao, Murasakibara e Himuro Tatsuya... eu temo por Kise e Aomine..._

O chá foi trazido por outra atendente e Midorima sentiu-se mais aliviado por não ver nem sinal de seu antigo companheiro de time. O bolo foi cortado em grandes fatias e os dois passaram longos minutos degustando a deliciosa sobremesa. A conversa focou-se no colégio, inicialmente, passando para o recesso que aconteceria antes do Natal e finalmente culminando nas festas de final de ano.

Takao mencionou que a mãe pretendia viajar para o interior por alguns dias, contudo, que ele estaria de volta para o Ano Novo. Midorima não tinha planos, visto que geralmente seu pai trabalhava nos feriados, assim, era basicamente ele e a mãe. Entretanto, não foi preciso mencionar o encontro que teriam no dia 24 de dezembro, pois já havia sido combinado no ano anterior.

Os pratos e xícaras tornaram-se vazios e o nº 6 consultou o relógio.

Havia somente mais um item na lista e aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais impetuoso.

**x**

O hotel era tão alto que Takao precisou inclinar a cabeça para trás. Os olhos azuis se apertaram e ele encarou Midorima com um misto de dúvida e surpresa. Nenhum deles disse nada, atravessando a rua e entrando no alto edifício no mais puro silêncio. O Lançador cruzou o hall e seguiu até os elevadores, e somente naquele momento sua companhia pareceu encontrar sua voz.

"S-Shin-chan." As bochechas estavam coradas e ele olhava ao redor com apreensão. "O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Número quatro," Midorima ajeitou os óculos. O elevador abriu-se e ele esticou a mão, fazendo sinal para que entrassem.

"Mas o número quatro não dizia nada sobre hotéis caros..." Takao colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Havia espelhos nas paredes e no teto, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais constrangido.

"Não, não dizia." O sexto andar foi pressionado e Midorima permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, tempo para a porta se abrir no andar desejado. "Eu fiz algumas alterações na sua lista."

"Eu vejo..."

O corredor era forrado por um tapete vinho e eles viraram à direta, andando até chegarem ao quarto de número 16. O Lançador colocou a mão dentro da bolsa esportiva e retirou uma chave eletrônica, que fez um baixo _click_ ao abrir a porta.

"Entre."

Takao deu um passo à frente, retirando os tênis e permanecendo praticamente no mesmo lugar. Midorima fechou a porta e o encarou, suspirando e dando atenção aos seus sapatos.

"Eu reservei o quarto ontem. Podemos permanecer até às 20h." A explicação não pareceu convencê-lo. "Eu não poderia ter ido a um motel."

"Por que não?" O Ala riu nervosamente. "Eu disse que conseguiríamos entrar; eu até te passei o endereço."

"Eu não me sentiria bem indo a um lugar como aquele."

Midorima ajeitou os óculos e atravessou o corredor apertando a alça da bolsa esportiva. O quarto era grande, com uma gigantesca cama de casal cujo lençol era branco e aparentemente macio. Havia ainda duas poltronas, uma grande tv e a porta que dava para o banheiro. Takao o seguiu, fazendo-o corar quando eles se encararam.

"Eu não gosto da ideia de ir nesses lugares... porque parece que vamos apenas fazer sexo... casual."

As palavras foram ditas sem presunção e foi preciso uma dose extra de coragem para transmitir aqueles sentimentos. O quarto e último item da lista era uma "visita" a um motel, apesar de ser eufemismo para o que ambos realmente fariam.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres sequer cogitou aquela sugestão, sem conseguir se imaginar em um local aonde as pessoas iam unicamente para alívio físico. Então, ele simplesmente escolheu um dos vários hotéis da cidade e reservou um quarto na noite anterior, sabendo que os dois estariam ali no final daquela tarde. O intuito do cômodo era o mesmo, todavia, Midorima sentia-se menos constrangido de estar ali.

Nenhum deles disse nada por alguns minutos.

Takao passeou pelo quarto, olhando os móveis, o banheiro e finalmente parando em frente à cama. O Lançador estava próximo à janela, encarando-o através do reflexo no vidro.

_Eu sabia que seria embaraçoso._ A ideia de sexo programado não lhe agradava, porque todas as vezes que dividiram a mesma cama havia sido por ímpeto momentâneo e total necessidade por contato.

Porém, ali naquele largo quarto, e mesmo tão próximos, Midorima sentia que também estavam longe, muito mais longe do que seria necessário para aquela situação.

"Eu sempre sonhei em frequentar um quarto desses." A voz o fez virar o rosto. Os olhos azuis estavam pousados sobre a cama. "Eu nem posso imaginar o quanto você pagou por este quarto."

"O valor não é relevante."

Ele virou-se por inteiro, observando a maneira como Takao retirava o cachecol, deixando que a peça escorregasse até o tapete escuro que forrava a área ao redor da cama. Os botões do sobretudo foram os próximos e Midorima engoliu seco com o prospecto do que viria em seguida.

"Eu sei."

O Ala deixou a peça cair em cima do cachecol e arrastou-se até o meio da cama à medida que ele cruzava o quarto, caminhando até a outra extremidade e apagando as luzes. A porta de vidro estava aberta e o dia ainda estava claro, portanto, eles não ficariam totalmente no escuro.

O coração de Midorima batia rapidamente e era possível sentir aqueles fracos, mas presentes, arrepios de excitação que ele sempre sentia quando estava prestes a ter qualquer contato físico com seu amante.

Takao retirou o suéter do colégio, jogando-o para o lado no exato momento em que o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres livrou-se do seu próprio sobretudo.

Midorima começou a despir-se sem pressa, primeiro o cachecol e depois o sobretudo, no entanto, assim que se ajoelhou sobre a cama, seu corpo simplesmente moveu-se sozinho ao mesmo tempo em que Takao inclinava-se à frente, segurando seu rosto e o beijando com euforia.

As línguas se encontraram com necessidade. O Lançador apressou-se para desabotoar a camisa branca, sem notar que o último botão havia sido arrebentado durante a tentativa. O Ala desistiu de desabotoar sua camisa, retirando-a por cima e afastando os lábios por um mero instante.

O beijo continuou e Midorima arrastou-se para o meio da cama, deitando-se sobre seu amante. Os corpos se encontraram e foi impossível evitar um suspiro. Ambos estavam visivelmente excitados, como se de repente alguém houvesse apertado um botão dentro deles e a estranheza e timidez de outrora desaparecessem.

Não havia nada que eles quisessem mais do que livrar-se do restante das roupas, buscando uma maneira direta de sentirem um ao outro. As calças foram retiradas por dois pares apressados de mãos, que não somente desciam a peça, mas aproveitavam para tocar e apertar o corpo alheio.

A roupa debaixo de Takao era branca e apertada, e Midorima arrepiou-se ao imaginar o que se escondia por baixo daquela peça de roupa, ainda que soubesse muito bem o que estava prestes a admirar.

Em alguns momentos, exatamente como aquele, o Lançador se dava conta do efeito que aquela pessoa tinha sobre ele e em como seu próprio corpo havia se condicionado àquilo.

Não havia um centímetro em seu ser que não desejasse Takao e tal fome era inédita para ele, alguém comportado e moderado, acostumado a uma vida regrada por meio termos e atitudes balanceadas.

O Ala era _definitivamente_ a única exceção em sua vida.

Midorima ajoelhou-se e retirou os óculos, pousando-os sobre uma das cômodas que ficavam ao lado da cama. A desvantagem de não poder enxergar nitidamente o incomodava, contudo, uma parte dele sabia que deveria agradecer à visão limitada ou certamente não teria coragem de fazer metade das intimidades que costumavam compartilhar.

A mão direita subiu pelo peitoral de Takao, sentindo a pele tornar-se arrepiada e o modo como o rapaz tremia ao menor dos toques. Os dedos trilharam um indecente caminho, chegando à roupa debaixo, que foi retirada aos poucos, deixando à mostra a ereção que ele não fazia a menor questão de esconder.

Takao inclinou-se um pouco à frente, fazendo menção de se erguer, entretanto, parando assim que Midorima meneou a cabeça em negativo e pediu que permanecesse deitado; e ele curvou-se enquanto retirava as ataduras das pontas de seus dedos.

Com exceção do basquete e banho, aquele era o único momento que seus dedos ficavam desprotegidos.

O beijo tocou a ponta de seu dedo indicador, seguido pela maneira erótica com que Takao o levou até a boca, sugando-o com extrema sensualidade. Midorima havia levado a mão até os lábios de seu amante, pronto para avisar que ele deveria permanecer imóvel. Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram um pouco e, embora não conseguisse enxergar totalmente a cena, ele sentia que seu corpo inteiro arrepiava-se com a maneira como seus dedos eram lambidos.

O rosto de Midorima tornou-se quente e ele afastou os dedos da boca do moreno, que não pareceu muito contente. Seus lábios tocaram o abdômen, deixando que seus dentes mordessem levemente a pele. O rastro de saliva continuou por mais alguns centímetro, até seu amante gemer baixo, afastando as pernas e antecipando o que aconteceria.

O Lançador segurou a ereção entre seus dedos, umedecendo os lábios e fechando os olhos. O membro entrou devagar por sua boca até desaparecer por completo. O gemido emitido esbanjava satisfação e foi seguido por uma risada nervosa. O gosto do pré-orgasmo denunciava que seu amante estava muito próximo de atingir o clímax, e uma parte dele sentia-se satisfeito.

Ele não sabia o que lhe agradava mais: saber que era o único capaz de causar e admirar aquelas reações, ou o fato de que seu corpo reagia prontamente ao de Takao, e que aqueles íntimos encontros que ambos compartilhavam eram muito apreciados.

Midorima raramente oferecia aquele tipo de carícia, uma vez que o Ala sempre foi o mais afoito quando o assunto era sexo, logo, não era inédito que as posições fossem invertidas. Todavia, ele não odiava estar entre as pernas do moreno, devorando-o aos poucos e admirando as honestas reações.

Takao era fraco ao prazer e se excitava com mais facilidade, e muitas vezes um beijo era suficiente para fazer surgir bochechas coradas e suspiros eróticos. Midorima era muito mais centrado e controlado, mas o moreno só precisava demonstrar aquelas expressões tão sinceras que seu corpo parava de funcionar racionalmente e tudo o que ele desejava era possuí-lo com cada fibra de seu ser.

O orgasmo aconteceu após alguns minutos.

O Lançador movia sua língua com insistência, sabendo exatamente onde deveria dar mais atenção, enquanto suas mãos massageavam a base do membro. Takao avisou segundos antes de seu corpo tremer, porém, Midorima não fez menção de se mover. Normalmente ele teria afastado o rosto, mas não naquele final de tarde.

Aquele dia era especial.

O clímax desceu por sua garganta com o mesmo gosto das outras vezes.

Ele permaneceu mais alguns segundos oferecendo a carícia, até levantar o rosto e passar as costas da mão esquerda sobre os lábios. O Ala tinha a respiração alta e as bochechas coradas.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres inclinou-se para fora da cama, abrindo a bolsa esportiva e pegando o frasco de lubrificante que estava escondido ao lado do shampoo. No entanto, assim que voltou à cama, duas pesadas mãos o empurraram para baixo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele fitou sua companhia. As mãos que o seguravam tremiam e o rosto de seu amante estava absurdamente corado.

"N... Não é justo que somente você aproveite, Shin-chan..." A voz saiu rouca e falhada. Takao ainda não havia se recuperado. "E eu sei que você está sendo gentil e atencioso por ser m-meu aniversário, mas eu não passaria a oportunidade por nada nesse mundo."

A mão direita desceu diretamente até o baixo ventre de Midorima, apalpando-o por cima da roupa debaixo negra, e arrancando um suspiro ciente de que a ereção estava sentindo-se presa por baixo daquela peça de roupa. O Ala ofereceu um sorriso antes de retirá-la, jogando-a para o lado e sem dar a mínima importância para onde pudesse ter caído. As pontas de seus dedos masturbaram o membro algumas vezes antes que ele entrasse por seus lábios.

A boca era pequena e Takao não conseguia envolver toda a ereção, contudo, isso não significaria que ele não se esforçasse. _Eu havia me esquecido que ele gosta disso. _

Aquele conhecimento chegou a Midorima há alguns meses, quando seu amante simplesmente disse, sem o menor pudor ou receio, que gostava de oferecer aquele _tipo_ de carícia. _"Eu poderia fazer isso todos os dias se você permitisse..."_ foram as exatas palavras, ditas com um sorriso e seguidas por olhos brilhantes e que diziam claramente que ele falava sério.

Após daquele comentário o Lançador lembrava-se de ter passado longos minutos deitado e encarando o teto, à medida que o moreno movia os lábios e as mãos em uma sincronia absurda, abocanhando seu baixo ventre com gosto.

Midorima tocou o alto da cabeça de Takao, que parou o que fazia, deitando-se sobre a cama. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres jamais conseguiria negligenciar a nova ereção do Ala, ainda mais porque seu corpo ansiava pelo que viria em seguida.

Takao poderia gostar de oferecer sexo oral, entretanto, se havia algo que ambos tinham em comum era que, independente do que fizessem, nada se comparava ao instante em que seus corpos se tornavam um só. A sensação de penetrá-lo aos poucos, invadindo uma área que somente _ele_ conhecia, fazia seu corpo vibrar de antecipação.

Midorima abriu o tubo de lubrificante e despejou uma boa quantidade em sua mão esquerda. Seus dedos tocaram a entrada de seu amante, todavia, ele só a penetrou depois de garantir que estivesse bem lubrificada.

O moreno gemeu baixo e a natural resistência permaneceu até que o segundo dedo fosse adicionado. O corpo de Takao relaxava com certa facilidade, principalmente quando Midorima encontrava seu ponto especial, exatamente como acontecia naquele momento. O moreno arqueou um pouco as costas do colchão, pedindo que ele não parasse e que fosse mais fundo.

Por alguns minutos Midorima não fez nada além de observá-lo literalmente contorcer-se de prazer em sua mão. Ele sabia exatamente onde deveria tocar e nenhum de seus toques era desperdiçado ou inconstante. _Nós estamos nesse relacionamento há um ano e fizemos sexo tantas vezes que seria impossível que eu não soubesse tudo sobre ele._

Takao era extremamente honesto, não somente fisicamente, mas no quesito emocional. Desde o começo ele deixou claro seus sentimentos e intenções, e o Lançador pouco a pouco se pegou completamente envolvido.

Quando o assunto era sexo, Midorima conhecia os pontos fracos e o que sua companhia gostava. O moreno poderia ser fácil de agradar, porém, nada conseguia ser mais interessante do que vê-lo gemer daquela forma, completamente absorto em prazer e pedindo absurdos.

O segundo clímax aconteceu sem nenhum outro estímulo além dos três dedos que foram retirados assim que o orgasmo pintou o pálido e bem definido abdômen do Ala. O Lançador colocou um dos travesseiros embaixo do quadril de seu amante, passando um pouco de lubrificante em sua ereção e penetrando-o devagar.

O membro entrou com um pouco de resistência devido ao orgasmo, no entanto, ele só parou ao preencher completamente aquele que gemia indecentemente embaixo de seu corpo.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, concentrando-se e esperando seu corpo acalmar-se ou ele não conseguiria sequer mover-se. Takao o encarava diretamente, os lábios entreabertos e respirando com visível dificuldade. As mãos desceram pelas coxas do moreno, apertando-as com força enquanto seu membro era retirado.

A próxima estocada, contudo, não foi contida e Midorima calculou o local exato onde deveria acertar. O moreno reagiu no mesmo instante, arqueando a nuca e chamando o nome do Lançador com a voz ofegante e erótica de alguém que não sabia o que fazer com si mesmo, tamanho o nível de prazer que recebia. A terceira estocada foi tão certeira quanto a segunda e não demorou a que o ritmo fosse imposto.

Ele curvou-se à frente, apoiando as mãos sobre o colchão e permitindo que seus movimentos fossem mais profundos. Os gemidos do Ala tornaram-se altos a ponto de rivalizarem com o som do ato.

A cama não rangia devido ao tapete e as paredes eram grossas, entretanto, Midorima não se importava. Ele havia passado do momento em que sua racionalidade dava lugar à exaustiva busca por alívio e não havia melhor sensação do que estar dentro de Takao, devorando-o com movimentos fortes e intensos a ponto de ouvi-lo pedir por mais.

Seu próprio clímax aconteceu tão de repente que ele não teve tempo de avisar. Os músculos ao redor de seu membro tornaram-se apertados e a próxima coisa que o Lançador sentiu foi o orgasmo sendo depositado dentro do moreno, que ofereceu um largo sorriso, segurando seu rosto e beijando os lábios com vontade.

O corpo do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres deitou-se sobre o de seu amante e por alguns segundos eles ficaram conectados e perdidos em um profundo beijo; até ele voltar a se ajoelhar, puxando os braços do Ala e pedindo que ele se inclinasse.

Midorima sentou-se sobre a cama, colocando Takao sobre seu colo e mantendo-o naquela posição. O moreno posicionou um joelho de cada lado, entrelaçando o pescoço e parecendo extremamente confortável.

"Obrigado... por hoje." Takao ofereceu um tímido sorriso. Sua franja estava para trás e sua pele brilhava de suor, deixando os olhos azuis ainda mais belos. "Foi um ótimo dia e eu estou muito feliz por você ter se dado ao trabalho de seguir aquela lista idiota."

_1. Eu quero que me busque em casa. Nada de encontros na estação ou na esquina. Eu quero vê-lo na porta da minha _casa_._

Midorima permaneceu em silêncio. Suas mãos estavam nas costas do Ala, entrelaçadas e mantendo-o imóvel. Seus olhos encaravam-no, apesar de ele não conseguir enxergar totalmente. _Não foi idiota e eu sei que, no final, você desejava ser um casal por um dia... um encontro. _

Ele não era estranho àquela sensação e há algum tempo notara que tudo o que Takao queria era que eles pudessem ser um casal como qualquer outro. Às vezes, enquanto caminhavam pela cidade como meros colegas de time, o Lançador via o modo como o moreno sorria ao ver os casais sentados no parque, ou quando dividiam uma torta em uma deliciosa confeitaria.

Há duas semanas, quando ele perguntou o que seu amante gostaria de ganhar de aniversário, a resposta foi imediata. _"Eu quero várias coisas, Shin-chan, e se eu fosse enumerá-las teríamos uma lista!"_ Quando Midorima pediu pela tal lista, porém, a graça desapareceu lentamente e olhos grandes e azuis o encararam com uma suspeita seriedade.

A lista, no entanto, foi entregue por um Takao cujas bochechas rubras denunciavam que aquela brincadeira teve um fundo de verdade. A certeza, contudo, veio apenas quando ele chegou à sua casa e depois de estudar o pedaço de papel sobre sua escrivaninha.

_Cinco itens. A lista originalmente tinha cinco itens. _O último havia sido apagado, mas Midorima não precisou de muito esforço para desvendar aquele mistério.

"Feliz aniversário..." A congratulação foi dita baixa e ele inclinou o rosto, deixando que seus lábios tocassem a orelha direita. "... Kazunari."

_2. Eu quero uma partida entre nós dois, sem os demais jogadores. Não me diga que está com medo de perder, Shin-chan!_

A reação foi imediata e o Lançador sentiu a maneira como o corpo sobre o seu tornou-se rígido. Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para que ele enxergasse a maneira como Takao corou, olhando-o com total incredulidade. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e por duas vezes ele ensaiou falar, entretanto, tudo o que deixou seus pequeninos lábios foram gruídos e sons indistintos.

"E-Eu achei que houvesse apagado..." O moreno perdia-se em suas próprias palavras. "Eu _jurava_ que tinha apagado!"

"Você apagou." Midorima sentiu-se quase sorrir. Como ele poderia achar outro garoto tão adorável? Por que vê-lo totalmente envergonhado o fazia sentir-se tão bem? "Mas eu consegui ler."

_3. Eu quero ir àquela confeitaria próxima ao shopping center. Eu soube que os bolos que vendem lá são uma delícia, principalmente o de chocolate com morangos._

Takao levou os braços ao rosto, cobrindo-o e pedindo desculpas. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres deixou que suas mãos subissem pelas costas, tocando os cabelos escuros e afastando um dos braços o suficiente para que ele pudesse beijar os lábios rosados.

O beijo foi quase casto e partiu dele mesmo a iniciativa para intensificá-lo. Sua língua pediu passagem, encontrando a do Ala e envolvendo-a com gentileza. O suspiro foi acompanhado pelo sensual movimento que o quadril fez, erguendo-se um pouco e voltando a sentar-se sobre a nova ereção de Midorima.

_4. Eu quero fazer amor sem me preocupar com lugares e barulhos ou sermos descobertos por nossos pais._

Ele segurou a cintura de Takao com firmeza, ajudando-o com as investidas. Seu membro o penetrava por inteiro naquela posição e seria impossível descrever a sensação de vê-lo movendo-se sobre seu colo, esbanjando uma estranha e hipnótica sensualidade.

O moreno o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e agradecendo com a voz sussurrada. A declaração veio ao final e Midorima perdeu a conta de quantos "eu te amo" ouviu naquele curto espaço de tempo.

Suas bochechas tornaram-se coradas e ele agradeceu por não estarem se encarando diretamente ou não saberia como reagiria àquela honestidade. As mãos envolveram as costas do Ala mais uma vez e ele entreabriu os lábios, deixando que sua voz soasse sussurrada.

Embaixo do quarto item, e apagado com tanta força a ponto de deixar a folha de papel amassada, estava um pequeno número 5 escrito por uma letra forte e dedicada, e que fez com que Midorima permanecesse algum tempo imóvel e encarando a lista em suas mãos.

Presentes caros, passeios extravagantes, noites em luxuosos quartos de hotel... nada disso. A pessoa em seus braços nunca havia exigido coisa alguma e desde o começo deixou claro que não esperava que seus sentimentos fossem retribuídos. Todavia, eles foram, e o Lançador estaria mentindo para si mesmo se negasse os seus próprios sentimentos e o modo como aquela pessoa o fazia sentir.

Portanto, uma vez ao ano, talvez, não haveria problemas em buscar Takao em sua casa ou dividir uma fatia de bolo em uma confeitaria. Aquilo não era nada se comparado ao que lhe era oferecido diariamente. A cumplicidade, atenção e carinho que seu amante demonstrava todas as vezes que estavam juntos, fosse com um olhar terno ou um sorriso debochado.

Midorima deixara Teikou e em um ano diria adeus ao colégio Shuutoku, porém, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que jamais deixaria de sentir aqueles braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o cheiro daquela pele ou o amor do moreno. Takao era a única parte do seu presente que ele faria questão de levar para o futuro; a única exceção em sua vida.

_5. Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo chamar meu nome, pelo menos uma vez..._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Aniversário, Takao x3

Escrever com o Midorima sempre é uma experiência interessante e divertida. Percebi que gosto de trabalhar personagens como ele: sérios e com facilidade para situações embaraçosas que saem um pouco do rotineiro e causam graça. Consigo vê-lo totalmente se metendo em situações que me causariam vergonha alheia, por exemplo.

O Murasakibara fez uma pequena participação especial e eu totalmente (e na maior cara de pau!) reaproveitei o plot do outro especial, então imaginem que as fanfics especiais se passam no mesmo universo!

Bem, está fanfic encerra os especiais MidoTaka para 2013.

Eu não tenho nada planejado com esses dois para os especiais de final de ano, mas pretendo retornar com alguma coisa para o Valentine's Day.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui!


End file.
